


Nicht einfach

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich sind die meisten Wechsel logisch nachvollziehbar. Aber das Herz hört nun mal nicht auf Logik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicht einfach

**Author's Note:**

> Eiiiigentlich wollte ich nicht mehr über Wechsel schreiben. Diesen Satz habe ich vor 2 Jahren oder so mal wieder geschrieben, ich dachte an diesen Satz und dachte mir "hey, mal wieder an der Zeit, über einen Wechsel zu schreiben". Es hat mich einfach herausgefordert... Große Liebe, trotzdem Wechsel - es kotzt mich an, aber reizt mich schriftstellerisch dann doch. In diesem Fall geht es um den Wechsel von Benny.

**Titel:** Nicht einfach  
**Autor:** schnaf  
**Pairing:** Benjamin Kessel x Marcel Correia  
**Wortzahl:** 2876  
**Rating:** P12 Slash  
**Warnungen:** Herz-Aua, Körper-Aua  
**Genre:** Drama

**Nachtrag:** Oh Mann. Ich war so stolz auf mich, dass ich es geschafft habe, ohne etwas zu vergessen dieses Geschichtchen auf 3 Plattformen gleichzeitig hochzuladen. Nun ja. Ich hab doch was vergessen. [Hier](https://33.media.tumblr.com/3e573a414c5e2db5df378a6099051b3a/tumblr_ngqxrqfjnZ1r4rtago3_500.gif) ist ein ziemlich aktuelles gif zu den beiden, [hier](http://38.media.tumblr.com/00c0e7612e2ecf132cdf40fec94a618b/tumblr_nl3vr1pB6K1r4rtago3_500.gif) (links Benny, rechts Cello) ein etwas älteres, auf dem man sie aber von vorne sieht.

~*~*~

Wahrscheinlich haben sie es gewusst, alle beide. Nicht bewusst, zumindest Cello nicht. Er kann sicher sagen, dass er sich vom heutigen Abend nichts besonderes erwartet hat. Einfach mit Benny auf der Dachterrasse liegen, Bier trinken, angetrunken Sterne schauen. Wie immer halt.

Aber hätte auch sein Unterbewusstsein – ihr Unterbewusstsein – einen ganz normalen Abend geplant, hätten sie nicht so viel Bier mitgenommen. Es war klar, dass etwas anderes ansteht.  
Etwas, nach dem sie Beruhigungsbier brauchen? Eher nicht. Sonst hätten sie es nicht jetzt schon fast vollständig geleert.

Ohne den Alkohol im Blut hätte er wohl nicht diese Frage gestellt. Die Frage, die das so lange nicht angesprochene Thema anstößt. Mittlerweile ist er einfach an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem er völlig freimütig sagt, was er denkt.  
Freimütig... Nein. Das wäre viel zu positiv. Er sagt, was er denkt, die Barrieren, die ihm bis jetzt im Weg standen, sind ihm gerade absolut egal. Auch wenn er einen Kloß im Hals spürt, sobald er an diese Frage denkt. Einen Kloß, der ihn bis jetzt von dieser Frage abgehalten hat.

„Warum gehst du, Benny?“

Benny ist ruhig. Ruhiger als zuvor? Cello kann es nicht sagen, er hat da nicht darauf geachtet. Fest steht, dass Benny schon seit ein paar Minuten nichts mehr gesagt hat, trotzdem kommt es ihm jetzt ruhiger vor als gerade eben noch.  
Dafür fühlt er jetzt mehr, als er hört. Seine Worte zerstören auf einen Schlag die künstlich erschaffene Alles-ist-gut-Stimmung.

Sie haben einfach nicht darüber gesprochen. Haben es ignoriert. Benny hat ihm Bescheid gesagt, klar, sie haben sich auch davor schon mal darüber unterhalten, dass sie vielleicht nicht ewig beim gleichen Verein spielen werden. Aber... Als Benny ihm das gesagt hat, das war pure Sachlichkeit, mehr nicht. „Ich werde nicht verlängern“, „Aha.“. Mehr nicht. Und so ging es dann weiter. Irgendwann in verdammt naher Zukunft werden sie nicht gemeinsam aufstehen, um zum gleichen Trainingsgelände zu fahren und gemeinsam zu trainieren, aber das haben sie einfach ignoriert.

Beide. Sowohl im Gespräch miteinander als auch Cello für sich selbst. Erst jetzt lässt er zum ersten Mal den Schmerz zu, den dieser Gedanke auslöst. Zum ersten Mal verdrängt er es nicht, überspielt es nicht.  
Es ist ein beschissener Schmerz. So... Endgültig. Endgültig ist das erste Wort, das ihm dazu einfällt. Als würde ihm ein Stück seines Herzens abgerissen werden.

Deshalb lässt er Benny nicht zu Wort kommen. Er weiß nicht einmal, ob Benny etwas dazu sagen will, dazu sagen kann – kaum holt Benny Luft, redet Cello.

„Das ist scheiße, Mann.“

So scheiße, dass er es nicht übers Herz bringt, den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen. Er starrt weiter in den Himmel, hebt kurz eine leere Flasche in sein Blickfeld. Der Mond wird für einen Moment grün.

„Du hast auch darüber nachgedacht, ob du gehen sollst.“

Ja. Natürlich hat er das. Das gehört in ihrem Geschäft dazu, hin und wieder den Verein zu wechseln. Aber dass Benny jetzt damit ankommt...  
Es brodelt so viel in ihm hoch. Die Wut darüber, dass Benny ihm das vorwirft – Benny, ausgerechnet Benny, Benny, der mehr Vereine in seiner Vita hat als er wahrscheinlich jemals haben wird. Die Wut darüber, dass Benny meint, ihm jetzt Paroli bieten zu müssen. Verdammt, das ist die absolut letzte Reaktion, die er sich darauf erwünscht hat. Einsicht, Erklärung, in Ordnung, aber ein Konterangriff?  
Cellos Griff um den Flaschenhals wird fester.

Ignorieren. Er muss das ignorieren. Die Thematik an sich nicht mehr, das wird jetzt nicht mehr unter den Teppich gekehrt. Aber dass Benny ihm so kommt, das muss er ignorieren.  
Er scheint nicht der einzige zu sein, der beschließt, dass diese Aussage nicht gepasst hat. Benny spricht weiter.

„Es tut mir leid.“

Einfach so die Kehrtwende. Und Cello weiß nicht, ob das jetzt besser ist.  
Es macht ihn nicht wütend, es lässt seine Wut verpuffen, das schon. Dafür nimmt er jetzt den Riss in seinem Herzen viel mehr wahr.

Ein Satz, ein simpler Satz. Ein Satz, der so im Lehrbuch steht, ein Satz, den man einfach so heraus posaunen könnte, weil man weiß, dass das von einem erwartet wird. Aber dass Cello spürt, dass Benny das nicht deshalb sagt, weil es jetzt angemessen ist, das macht die Lage noch auswegloser.  
Es tut ihm wirklich leid. Vielleicht nicht der Wechsel an sich, aber das, was er bedeutet. Er hört es an seiner brüchigen, kraftlosen Stimme.  
Er kennt ihn viel zu gut.

„Du gehst trotzdem.“  
„Ja.“

Schweigen. Sie sind beide ruhig. Cello schafft es immer noch nicht, Benny anzusehen, er starrt in die Sterne, versucht, dort irgendeine Ablenkung zu finden.  
Er findet nichts. Die Endlosigkeit bietet ihm keine Ablenkung.

Sie müssen reden. Verdammt, sie müssen endlich mal darüber reden. Sie können das nicht einfach so stehen lassen und es hat so gut angefangen – sie haben endlich mal dieses Thema angeschnitten. Aber jetzt sind sie in einer Sackgasse. Es geht einfach nicht mehr weiter.

Zumindest solange nicht, bis Cello das Gefühl hat, dass jeden Moment sein Kopf platzt.

„Ach scheiße!“

Er fegt mit der Hand zur Seite, erwischt ein paar Bierflaschen. Sie fallend klappernd um, ein Klirren folgt. Es ist ihm egal. Es ist ihm so egal wie alles andere auch, gleichzeitig völlig egal und viel zu erdrückend.

„Cello...“  
„Was?“

Cello ist überfordert, so gnadenlos überfordert. Und danach klingt er auch, das spürt er. Unwirsch und überfordert.  
Unberechenbar.

„Cello, ich...“

Es wäre nicht so schlimm. Es wäre alles nicht so schlimm, wenn sich nicht jedes einzelne Wort von Benny wie eine der Glasscherben neben ihm in sein Herz bohren würde.

„Es ist mir scheißegal, dass ich vielleicht gewechselt wäre oder dass das normal ist oder... Es tut weh, Benny.“  
„Mir auch.“

Jetzt wagt er es endlich, einen kurzen Blick hinüber zu Benny zu werfen. Der rauft sich gerade die Haare, sein Gesichtsausdruck ist verzweifelt.  
Ja, so fühlt er sich gerade auch.

Und dann ist Benny plötzlich über ihm, sein verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich viel näher. Immer noch ein gutes Stück entfernt, aber nicht mehr nur noch ein flüchtiger Seitenblick.  
Und...  
Er weint. Benny weint. Cello spürt eine Träne nach der anderen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Es wird okay, Cello, es wird okay, wir schaffen das. Wir haben gesagt, wir schaffen das.“  
„Ja klar haben wir das gesagt! Aber...“

Auch er kann sich noch an dieses Gespräch erinnern. Das war vor Bennys Wechsel.  
Und genau dort liegt der Hund begraben. Das war ein rein theoretisches Gespräch. Jetzt, in der Praxis, sieht das ganz anders aus. Viel auswegloser, viel erschreckender, viel beängstigender.

„Bitte, Cello. Bitte... Es ist nicht weit.“

Sein Blick heftet sich an Bennys Wimpern. Hat irgendwie etwas fast unwirkliches, wie die Tränen dort abperlen.

„Aber warum?“  
„Ich bin 27, ich... Ich muss noch mal zeigen, dass ich es kann, verstehst du? Dass ich es auch woanders kann.“

Es klingt so schwach, überhaupt nicht überzeugend. Zugegebenermaßen, es ist ein gutes Argument, im Normalfall absolut ausreichend. Er kann auf ganz sachlicher Ebene nachvollziehen, warum Benny noch einmal einen Vereinswechsel wagt. Aber... Dafür so viel aufgeben?  
Dafür ihn aufgeben?  
Er will es nicht. Er will ihn nicht aufgeben. Irgendwie tut er es aber doch. Ihre Beziehung wird nicht normal weitergehen, so viel steht fest.

Und Benny weiß das. Sonst würde er nicht weinen.

Sie sehen sich an, Bennys Blick bohrt sich in seinen, er sieht ihn so unglaublich verzweifelt an. Benny will, dass er versteht, Benny will, dass es weitergeht, Benny will, dass er ihm sagt, dass er recht hat, dass wirklich alles okay wird.  
Er kann es nicht. Er bringt die Wörter nicht über seine Lippen.

Als Benny wieder etwas sagt, ist er ganz leise. Leise und tränenerstickt.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Cello.“

Die Tränen werden mehr. Benny kann sich immer weniger beherrschen, seine Schultern zittern leicht. Wenn jetzt auch noch Rotz dazu kommt, nimmt das dem ganzen irgendwie die Romantik.  
Romantik... Er will keine Romantik, verdammt. Er könnte so gut auf diese Romantik verzichten, wenn er dafür einen ganz normalen Abend bekommen würde. Mann, er würde dafür sogar Bennys Schnarchen in Kauf nehmen und es gehört zu den nervigsten Dingen ihres Zusammenlebens, wenn Benny auf der Couch sitzt, einpennt, sein Kopf nach hinten sackt und er anfängt zu schnarchen. Im Bett ist das nicht ansatzweise so schlimm, aber diese Körperhaltung bringt echt nervige Geräusche hervor. Egal, selbst das wäre ihm lieber als diese beschissene tragische Romantik auf dem Hausdach. Wenn er sich wieder einmal tierisch aufregen würde, weil Benny einschläft und so nervtötend schnarcht, während er ihm vom Telefonat mit seiner Mutter erzählt, die nichts besseres zu tun hat, als ihm von seinen ehemaligen Schulfreundinnen zu erzählen...

Jede dieser Schulfreundinnen wäre ihrer Meinung nach eine bessere Partie für ihn als Benny. Es ist nicht unbedingt so, dass sie etwas gegen Benny hat, sie mag ihn sogar recht gerne, denkt er. Er hätte keinen besseren Freund finden können. Aber jede Frau wäre besser.  
Wenn sie das nicht schaffen, wenn sie den Wechsel, die räumliche Trennung nicht verkraften... Dann hat sie recht behalten. Dann haben alle recht behalten, die der Meinung sind, dass ihre Beziehung zwar ganz nett, aber nicht vollwertig ist.

„Ich... du... Cello...“

Benny schluchzt und sein Herz bricht noch ein bisschen mehr.  
Scheiße, hätte er mal lieber doch nicht so viel getrunken. Vielleicht wüsste er, wenn er bei klarem Verstand wäre, was er jetzt tun muss.  
Er hat Benny noch nie so gesehen. Benny weinend, das gab es schon. Aber so hoffnungslos, so fertig, so... Und er weiß nicht, was er fühlen soll und erst recht nicht, was er tun soll. Einerseits tut Benny ihm leid und er möchte ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihn trösten und – er sollte nicht so fertig sein müssen, natürlich schaffen sie das, verdammt, er liebt Benny, er liebt ihn so sehr. Aber auf der anderen Seite ist er so wütend auf Benny, weil er ihn einfach verlässt, weil er den Schritt gewagt hat, über den sie beide schon nachgedacht hat, weil er einfach geht.

Je weniger er sagt, desto mehr gibt er Benny das Gefühl, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. Und das tut er. Unter Tränen, Tränen, die auf Cellos Gesicht fallen.

„Ich liebe dich, Cello. Ich... Ich habe tatsächlich schon überlegt, ob ich das nicht einfach sein lassen soll mit dem Fußball. Einfach 'nen vernünftigen Job suchen, bei dem wir ohne Probleme beieinander sein können... Aber das geht eh nicht mehr lange, ich kann eh nicht mehr lange Fußball spielen und wir haben gesagt, die paar Jahre stehen wir noch durch, egal was kommt.“  
„Aber ich dachte, das ist in einem Notfall!“  
„Es...“

Benny wischt sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht.  
Verdammt, er fühlt sich so unfair. Bennys Worte berühren ihn echt – dass er für ihn einen normalen Beruf aufnehmen wollte, dass er denkt, dass ihre Beziehung stark genug für diese Zerreißprobe ist -, trotzdem kann er sich nur auf die Lücken stürzen.

„Was hast du gedacht, was ein Notfall ist? Klar, es gab schwierigere Phasen hier, erst letztens wieder, als wir nichts auf die Reihe bekommen haben und die Fans wütend geworden sind, aber... Das ist normal. Und etwas schlimmeres passiert hier nicht. Es gibt hier keine Katastrophe, keinen Notfall.“

Für einen Moment sieht es so aus, als hätte Benny sich gefangen. Doch dann brechen die Dämme endgültig. Er sackt zusammen, kommt ihm damit noch näher, schafft es jedoch noch, sich zu halten, einen gewissen Abstand zu halten. Und... Er heult jetzt. So richtig.

„Cello, du bist mir so wichtig, du... Keiner ist mir so wichtig wie du. Und ich hab' so Angst...“

Wieder ein Schniefen, wieder ein Schluchzen.

„Ich hab' so Angst davor, dich zu verlieren. Ich... Ohne dich... Ich brauch' dich, Mann. Mit dir... Wenn ich dich hab', übersteh' ich alles, echt, aber ohne dich... Ich hab' so Angst davor, Cello.“

Es wäre so einfach. Ein kurzer Satz, ein 'Du verlierst mich nicht' und Benny würde sich beruhigen. Aber es ist nun mal nicht so einfach. Weil er nicht weiß, ob Benny ihn nicht verliert.

„Es wäre so schlimm, wenn... Wenn wir uns ganz langsam auseinander leben würden, wenn wir uns mit der Zeit immer weniger zu sagen hätten, bis es gar nichts mehr gibt. Oder wenn es von einem Tag auf den anderen, ganz plötzlich, vorbei ist. Das ist eine meiner größten Ängste, Cello. Scheiß' auf die Angst vor der Dunkelheit oder Angst vor Monstern unter dem Bett – das ist viel schlimmer, das macht mir viel mehr Angst.“  
„Mir auch.“

So viel kann er sagen, das steht schon mal fest. Er denkt da zwar nicht groß daran, aber wenn er daran denkt, ist das ein verdammt unschöner Gedanke. So weit soll es einfach nicht kommen.  
Aber er hat die Sorge, dass es durch Bennys Wechsel so weit kommt.

„Du bist meine erste Priorität, okay? Wenn es nötig ist, schwänze ich das Training und komm' zu dir. Auch 'n Spiel, wenn es sein muss – wenn es so dringend ist. Erst du, dann die Karriere, auch wenn es jetzt vielleicht nicht so aussieht.“

Es sieht wirklich nicht danach aus. Würde Benny sonst einfach zu einem anderen Verein gehen?  
Und das macht ihn wieder wütend, das macht es ihm noch schwerer, sich auf Benny einzulassen.

„Ich liebe dich, Cello. Und ich will, dass wir das schaffen.“  
„Und was ist, wenn wir das nicht schaffen?“

Cello kann einfach nicht mehr ruhig sein, es muss raus. Seine Angst, das, was ihn die ganze Zeit schon erdrückt, erschlägt, fertig macht. In der Theorie sagt sich das doch leicht, ewige Liebe, starke Beziehung, hat schon so lange gehalten, wird auch die Distanz überstehen, ist ja nicht weit – aber in der Realität? Es ist nicht leicht, das wird der Horror, er will nicht alleine aufwachen, jeden Morgen, mit Benny in einer anderen Stadt.

„Cello...“  
„Was? Was ist dann?“

Benny findet keine Antwort. Und jetzt verliert Cellos Vernunft, der Gedanke, dass sie zu zweit sind, dass er sich gerade echt egoistisch verhält, endgültig den Kampf gegen die Panik, die er bis heute Abend erfolgreich verdrängt hat.  
Er stößt Benny von sich, stößt ihn einfach auf den Boden. Benny wimmert, es knirscht, als er mit dem Rücken aufkommt.

Cello weint auch. Erst jetzt, wo sie nebeneinander liegen, merkt Cello, dass die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht nicht nur von Benny kommen.  
Und mehr kann er nicht tun. Auf dem Dach liegen und mit Benny weinen, mehr geht nicht.

~*~*~

Sie betreten ihre Wohnung schweigend. Seit sie das Dach verlassen haben, ist kein Wort mehr gefallen und mittlerweile weiß Cello auch nicht mehr, was er noch sagen könnte.  
Erst als sie im Schlafzimmer stehen und Benny sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zieht, verschwindet die Blockade – ganz plötzlich ist es egal, wie angespannt die Stimmung zwischen ihnen ist.

Bennys Rücken ist aufgeschürft.

Die Wunden sind ganz frisch, da ist er sich sicher. Sie kommen von... Von seinem Schubser. Als er Benny von sich gestoßen hat. Verdammt, hat er ihn auf die Scherben gestoßen? Oder war es der Kies auf dem Boden?  
Was es auch war: Er ist schuld. Er hat Benny verletzt. Und da ist es völlig egal, dass sie sich beim Training schon hin und wieder leichtere Verletzungen zugefügt haben und dass Benny ihn mit seinem Wechsel auch verletzt hat. Benny leidet auch unter der Situation und er hat ihn...

„Scheiße, Benny... Dein Rücken!“  
„Mh?“

Entweder hat Benny es noch nicht bemerkt oder er will darüber hinweg spielen. Ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass Cello ihn in einer Situation körperlich verletzt hat, in der solche Verletzungen nichts zu suchen haben.

„Du bist aufgescheuert... Du... Komm, ich schau' mal, ob wir 'ne Creme da haben.“

Jetzt fühlt er sich so richtig hilflos. Diesmal nicht mit Wut gemischt, sondern... Sein Herz zieht sich zusammen, er spürt wieder die Tränen hinter seinen Augen brennen. Er hat dem Mann weh getan, den er vor sämtlichen Schmerzen beschützen wollte.  
Benny lässt sich ins Bad schieben, dort durchwühlt Cello alle Schränke nach einer passenden Tube. Er findet sie, denkt er zumindest – er hofft, dass er damit alles zumindest ein bisschen besser machen kann.

Erst jetzt fällt ihm auf, dass Benny das alles geschehen lässt. Er wehrt sich nicht, er nimmt es einfach hin, dass Cello ihn verletzt hat.  
Er liebt ihn immer noch.

Und diese Erkenntnis zwingt ihn endgültig in die Knie. Fahrig verteilt er die Creme auf Bennys Rücken, dann schlingt er die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Seine Hand kommt auf Bennys Brust zu liegen, so, dass er sein Herz schlagen spürt.  
Nur einen Moment darauf findet Bennys Hand zu seiner und ihre Finger verschränken sich miteinander.

„Wir schaffen das, Benny.“

Mehr muss er nicht sagen. Dass es schwierig wird, wissen sie beide – dass sie stark sein müssen, daran glauben müssen... Aber er glaubt daran. So schwer es ihm auch fällt... Die Alternative wäre, Benny zu verlieren und nein, das ist keine Alternative. Er wird Benny nicht verlieren.  
Bennys Daumen streicht über seinen Handrücken, er richtet sich ein winziges bisschen auf. Damit ist er nicht mehr so zusammengesunken wie gerade eben noch, immer noch so gekrümmt, dass er auf einer Höhe mit Cello ist, aber etwas aufrechter als zuvor.

„Ich liebe dich, Cello.“  
„Ich dich auch.“

Sie schaffen das.


End file.
